The Other Uchiha Brother
by Aigerim14
Summary: This is a fanfiction of my OOC character. This story contains spanking of a sibling. In this story Mikoto and Fuguku are dead. They were killed on a mission. Hope you like it, please comment.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Uchiha Brother

**Chapter 1 **

Yin saw Itachi reading a book and he walked up to him. "What is it Yin?" Itachi asked, not looking up from his book. "Itachi, can you teach me some of your jutsus to me?" Yin asked. "Not now, I'm busy." Itachi replied. "You always say that. What are you doing anyways, brother?" Yin asked, glaring at him. "Don't give me that glare or else." Itachi warned. "Or else what?" Yin asked. Itachi grabbed his arm and held him tightly. "I'll give you a spanking. " Yin struggled but He couldn't get out of his grip. "You wouldn't dare, Itachi!" Yin shouted. Itachi putted Yin over his knee, and tugged Yin's pants and underwear down. "Wait! I'm sorry, please don't." Yin begged to him.

Itachi shook his head and he landed a firm swat on his bottom, Yin yelped in pain and he covered his poor bottom. "Yin, move your hands." Itachi ordered. "No, I won't!" Yin cried. "Fine, I'll get the hair brush." Itachi picked up Yin from his lap and took him to the corner. "Don't move." Itachi ordered. Yin sniffled and he wiped his tears away.

After a couple of minutes, Itachi came back with the brush and grabbed Yin. He took him over the knee and landed a hard smack on his bottom. He cried and squirmed. Itachi continued but much harder. He saw that Yin's bottom was red but he continued. After a couple of hard smacks, he stopped and embraced him. Yin cried and said, "I'm sorry." Itachi smiled and said, "I forgive you. Now why don't you play with Sasuke while I make dinner?" "Okay." Yin said and he started walking to Sasuke's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yin came into Sasuke's room, he saw that Sasuke was playing with a stuffed teddy bear that he called Teddy. "Sasuke, can I play with you?" Yin asked him. "No, leave me alone, idiot." Sasuke said in a cold tone. "Don't call me an idiot, Sasuke." Yin yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and he continued to play with Teddy. "You're so mean, Sasuke! No wonder why you don't have friends!" Yin yelled and He ran to his room that was across from Sasuke's room. He slammed the door and locked it, he sat on his bed crying softly.

Sasuke glared, _who cares if I don't have stupid friends. They're just a waste of time, I have better things to do than that. _

Itachi walked up to Sasuke, he had an angry face. "Sasuke, I want you to apologize to Yin. That was very mean, after you apologize to him, I want you to stand in the corner. Am I understood?" Sasuke nodded his head. He walked over to his brother's room. He knocked on the door lightly and Yin slowly opened the door. "What do you want, Sasuke?" Yin asked, wiping his tears away. "I'm sorry, Yin. You can play with me after my time out is over." Sasuke smiled. "Okay!" Yin said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

After Sasuke's time out, Yin and Sasuke went up to the toy room. "So, Sasuke what are we going to play?" Yin asked. "Umm…how about hide-and-go-seek?" Sasuke suggested. "Sure. You'll hide first." Yin smiled. "Okay, count to twenty." Sasuke said and Yin closed his eyes counting to himself. Sasuke ran to the kitchen and found a cabinet. He crept inside the cabinet and closed the door.

Yin looked around the living room, wondering where Sasuke hid. He ran upstairs and crashed into a small table, his mother's vase fell to the ground shattering all over the ground. Itachi heard glass shatter and he ran upstairs, he saw Yin crying softly. "What happened?" Itachi demanded. "I accidentally crashed into the table and mom's vase fell, I'm sorry. Will I get a spanking?" He cried loudly. Itachi shook his head and hugged him tightly. "It's okay, I can fix the vase. Are you hurt?" Itachi asked Yin. Yin shook his head.

"How about you go downstairs while I clean this mess up. Okay?" Itachi said. Yin nodded his head and slowly walked downstairs. Sasuke looked at his brother and said, "I'm hungry. Can you get me a plate? I can't reach." Yin nodded his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Yin got on the counter and grabbed a plate. Once, he jumped down He handed it to Sasuke. "Thanks, Yin." Sasuke smiled and hugged him. "Let's sneak outside." Sasuke said and he grinned. "Okay, but it'll be your fault if he finds out."

They walked outside and headed towards the park that was two blocks away. In a couple of minutes they reached the park and Sasuke ran to the slide. Yin went to the sandbox and started making a bridge and tunnel.

Itachi finished cleaning up the mess and he came downstairs. "Yin and Sasuke, it's lunch time!"'Itachi yelled but there was no answer. He noticed that the door was left open. _Oh no, they went to the park. They're going to get busted. _

Itachi went outside and ran to the park, he saw both of then. "Sasuke and Yin, get over here now." Itachi ordered and thst came running to him. He pulled them by this ears and came back home. "Both of you are going to get spanked." Sasuke started crying softly and Yin stood there.


	5. Chapter 5

So everyone who's reading this. Sasuke is 6 and Yin is 7. And Itachi is 20. I changed the ages.

"Please brother, I'm sorry. Don't spank us." Sasuke begged but it was no use. Itachi pulled Sasuke over his knee and he pulled his pant and underwear down. He landed a couple of hard smacks and Sasuke cried. Sasuke squirmed and cried. After twenty hard smacks, Itachi finished and putted Sasuke in the corner. "Yin come here." Itachi said and Yin came to him slowly. Itachi pulled him over his knee and pulled his pants and underwear down.

He landed hard smacks on his bottom and Yin cried. After forty hard smacks, Itachi took Yin to the other corner. "Yin and Sasuke, you'll stay in this corner for twenty minutes. If you move or talk, you'll have a trip over my knee with a paddle." He threatened but Yin and Sasuke knew that Itachi would never spank them with a paddle, only when they we're old enough.


	6. Chapter 6

After the boring time out, Yin, Sasuke, and Itachi went to the park. after the park, they had a fun picnic at the lake.

"Nii-san, can you teach us some of your jutsus?" Yin and Sasuke asked in unison. "I'm sorry, I'm tired. I have a big mission tomorrow and I need to wake up at four in the morning." Itachi said and he poked them on the forehead. "Can we go back home? I'm getting tired." Sasuke yawned.

They started heading home and he put Sasuke in bed. After thirty minutes, Itachi we t to Yin. "Yin it's time for bed." He said. "Awww…do I have to go to bed?" Yin complained. "Yes it's 7:50, and I'm going to bed too." Itachi said. "Fine, can you tuck me in?" He asked. Itachi nodded and led him to his bed. He lay in his bed and Itachi kissed him goodnight.

Itachi left and went to his room and fell asleep.


End file.
